BioShock 2
BioShock 2 is scheduled for release on March 26th, 2010 in the US, Europe, and other countries and territories. It has been confirmed that 2K Boston is not developing the sequel. Instead, 2K Marin is the developing team. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games stated that "Sea of Dreams" subtitle had been dropped. It was revealed that the subtitle is simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not a subtitle for the game."BioShock 2's Subtitle Saga," IGN Staff, IGN Trailer 300px|right The PlayStation 3 version of BioShock contained the first teaser trailer for BioShock 2. Named Sea of Dreams, the cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small figurine resembling a Big Daddy from the first game. As the camera pans out, pillar-like structures rise from the sand and form what appears to be a city in the foreground, presumably Rapture. Finally, the BioShock 2 logo emerges covered in barnacles. A blue butterfly crawls out of a barnacle in the lower right hand corner of the logo as the subtitle "Sea of Dreams" slowly appears underneath. It is believed that the butterfly is a sign of rebirth, thus indicating that Rapture is reborn. Also, what appears to be the Big Sister bringing up the buildings could mean that the Big Sister could cause Rapture to rise. Gameplay The game takes place in the 1970's, nearly ten years after the events of the first game. Jack, the protagonist of the first game, will not make a reappearance. Rather, you will play as the First Big Daddy, giving the player several new abilities while improving those that were present in the first game. Unless otherwise noted, these changes affect both the single- and multiplayer modes. *Weapons: **The player will have access to all of the Big Daddy weapons from the first game, including the Drill (replaces the wrench) and the Rivet Gun (shotgun/pistol). **No other weapons have been confirmed, though improvised weapons based upon tools (such as a welding torch as flame thrower) seem likely to be included. **The drill has an overheat meter after which a cool-down period is required before it can be used again. It can also be used to scare rather than kill; a lone splicer will usually flee upon hearing the sound. **Other offensive Big Daddy abilities such as the shoulder dash are also available. *Plasmids: **Because the player is a prototype Bid Daddy, you can use plasmids like jack could **The plasmids from the first game will likely be returning, although so far only Cyclone Trap, Decoy, Telekinesis and Incinerate have been confirmed as yet. ** New plasmids such as Geyser Trap and Aero Dash (multiplayer only) have been confirmed. **Plasmid upgrades will now use upgrade trees, allowing you to choose different customization paths for your plasmids. **The upgrades will also change the plasmids to a greater extent than the first game, for example, Incinerate goes from its regular form to a fireball and then to a jet of flame. **Plasmids can be combined, for example, firing Incinerate into a Cyclone Trap will create a Fire trap. *Duel Wielding: **The player can now use a weapon in one hand and a plasmid in the other, negating the need for switching and allowing for powerful combos. *Flashlight: **Built into your suit, this handy tool will turn on and off automatically as needed, allowing you to investigate even the darkest hallway or corner with ease. *Improved Player Awareness: **To add to the immersive experience, you will be able to look down and see your feet, or look into mirrors or puddles of water to see yourself as you appear in the game. *Underwater Exploration: **Your suit allows you to survive the pressure of the ocean, enabling you to walk outside of Rapture to progress, explore, and take a breather form the action within. *Hacking: **Hacking has been made into a more effective strategy by allowing you to heal and upgrade your bots. **In single-player, you will not leave the game screen to hack; the mini-game will occur in real time on the main game screen. **In multiplayer, hacking will be a time-based progress bar rather than a mini-game. **Remote hacking devices will allow you to take control of bots and cameras from a distance. *Big Daddies and Little Sisters: **These iconic pairs will be present in Bioshock 2. **As usual, you have to kill the Big Daddy to get the ADAM from the LS. **However, the 'save' option is not immediately available. Instead, your options are 'Harvest' or 'Adopt.' **If you choose to adopt, the Little Sister will ride on your shoulder until she finds a body to feed on. When you let her down, she will begin to harvest and splicers will attack. **Though she cannot be killed, splicers will interrupt the ADAM progress bar. **After the mini-mission is complete (she is done harvesting ADAM,) you will receive some ADAM and she will get back on your shoulders. **When you come to a safety vent, you will again be given the choice to 'Harvest', but this time you can also choose to 'Save' her by allowing her to return to the vent. **When a Little Sister is in your care, she will warn you of the Big Sister's approach by singing a creepy song. *Flashback missions: ** These will depict how your character became a Big Daddy."As you proceed through a modern day rapture and jog your amnesia-stricken memory you'll experence playable scenarios set in Raptures earlier days allowing you to directly experence the city's past from a new prospective."Gamepro Magazine June Edition Page 58. Story Not much information about the plot has been released, but the April 2009 edition of Game Informer magazine gives several clues about the new story in BioShock 2. Set 10 years after the first game, the plot centers around the Big Sister, a mysterious figure who was rescued as a little sister but returned to Rapture to set things right. She is now the ruler of Rapture, keeping the city running and destroying anyone who threatens its stability. She "lives in the city's ecology, actively maintains the infrastructure, and viciously hunts down anyone who disrupts the balance of power." The player will take on the role of the first Big Daddy ever created, meaning that you have all the abilities, weapons and strengths of a regular Big Daddy while maintaining your sanity and free will. Unlike regular big daddies, you will also be able to use plasmids and other tonics. Your relationship with the Big Sister is somewhat confused at this point, as in one part in the article you are said to be "pursuing the Big Sister through the halls of Rapture," while on another page it is mentioned that "even with the Big Sister pursuing you through the remnants of the city, you may be tempted to move slowly to make sure no clue goes undiscovered." As the "renegade Big Daddy," it is as yet unknown whether you will be the hunter or the hunted. The storyline of this game will work with either the "good" or the "bad" ending of the first game. If Jack killed all of the Little Sisters, it is said that Tenenbaum escaped with all the others, with the same effect as if Jack rescued all of the sisters. With no little sisters, Rapture began to fall apart because there was no ADAM left to satisfy the Splicers' addiction. However, the city eventually stabilized itself and a new balance emerged. "It's been 10 years, and its feels like it's found this kind of equilibrium. The ecology is working in this cycle, whereas before, you got the idea that in 6 months there was going to be nobody left," says lead artist Hogarth Delaplante. The arrival of the Big Sister served to maintain this stability, as she bent the city to her will over the 7 years, however it has been revealed in the promo for the upcoming GamePro issue that the Big Sister will not be the main villain in the game. Multiplayer (Fall of Rapture) The multiplayer part of this game will focus on a prequel experience, pitting player against player as plasmid test subjects BEFORE the fall of Rapture. Players will take on the role of plasmid test subjects for Sinclair Solutionshttp://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3174128. According to PC Gamer, multiplayer mode takes place in 1959, a year before the events of the first game http://www.lvl2gamer.com/2723/exclusive-bioshock-2-multiplayer-screens-details/. There will be "story elements" and certain new plasmids that can only be used in this mode. Some levels will be set in partly recognizable areas from the first game. Players will have to unlock experience points to unlock new weapons, tonics and plasmids to customize characters. Features to be found in this mode are: *Play as an original Big Daddy or kill him (he will act as a power-up) *Collect Adam to level up and reveal more story *Power up plasmids for more powerful attacks (fire, ice and electricity) *Game Modes are: Free-For-All, Team Death Match and an undisclosed 3rd mode involving Little Sisters *Use 3 load-outs to switch weapons during re-spawns *10 player matches *Pre-game menu is a 3D modeled apartment *Personalized character *Each character has their own melee weapon. e.g, the housewife will have a pan, the business man will have a golf club etc. *Your avatar is represented by the person you play, the more you splice, the uglier you get. http://www.pcgamer.com/pdfs/Bioshock2.pdf *Plasmids are more dynamic in how they react with the environment. If you had incinerate and lit an oil slick, you could put it out with winterblast (presumably applies to single player as well) Other Information: *It must be noted that Sinclair was mentioned by Dr. Suchong in the first game, he/she was trying to explain the concept of The Vita Chamber to him. *In the 4th BioShock 2 Podcast from The Cult of Rapture, there is mention of there being 10 official maps shipped with the game, hinting toward DLC maps later on. Locations BioShock 2 will feature many new environments and locations, as well as old areas viewed from a new perspective (that is, from the exterior of the city). Environments from the first game will return as multiplayer maps, though altered for a better online experience. More information will be added as it comes to light. Fontaine Futuristics (level) ] Mentioned many times in the first game, the headquarters of Fontaine's business empire will be a full level in BioShock 2. It is the first level to have been announced, and the only level featured in the [http://allgamesbeta.net/2009/03/16/bioshock-2-game-informer/ April 2009 edition of Game Informer magazine.] This is the location of the Fontaine Futuristics company, confirmed to contain: * Machines where ADAM is extracted from Little Sisters. * Plasmid and tonic production facilities. This area also presumably contains the ADAM research facilities where Dr. Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong worked before they were hired by Ryan as mentioned by various audio diaries in the first game. The Big Sister is said to have restarted the machinery and equipment in this area in order to provide ADAM and plasmids to the remaining citizens of Rapture. Kashmir Restaurant Briefly seen in the Bioshock 2 trailer, this was the other location confirmed to make an appearence in the new game. Despite being flooded by the Big Sister, it is also a playable environment in the multiplayer section . Ryan Amusements A theme park designed to show young children how scary the surface world is, and convince them never to leave their underwater home. Shown in OXM magazine. Medical Pavilion (Multiplayer) A BioShock 2 Multiplayer Premium Theme was released for Xbox 360. Among the backgrounds for Avatars on the friends list, you will see a dentistry seat. But, more obviously, you will see the classic sign for Eternal Flame. Arcadia (Multiplayer) Although Farmer's Market has been shown as part of Geyser Traps display images (through a sign in the background), Arcadia itself will seem to be part of the Multiplayer. In the same way as Medical Pavilion, a friend background displays a simple log hut, in Arcadia's classic lighting. Fort Frolic (Multiplayer) Mercury suites (Multiplayer) Point Prometheus (Multiplayer) Other locations that have been brought up but not confirmed are: *Fontaine's Center for the Poor (Seen from multiplayer screenshots) *Rapture Zoo (an area cut from the first game, though seeing as how over ten years have passed since the fall of Rapture, it's unlikely there would be any living animals left.) *Rapture underground tunnels (Under the city, or the internal workings and plumbing of the city. Even though unrealible artwork was realised, many hints have brought this location a possibilty) *Rapture Stadium (Certain Splicers (Pigskin splicers} seen in the first game in the Farmer's Market area wore football jerseys and pads adorned with the names of Rapture Football teams.) (Please note that this has come from interviews and magazines articles. Content is likely to change.) Somethinginthesea.com A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2. For more information see There's Something in the Sea Game Informer Magazine The April 2009 issue of Game Informer Magazine features a picture of a Little Sister and the Big Sister on the cover. It features a 10-page spread with exclusive info and art on BioShock 2. The main antagonist of the game is the Big Sister and she constantly pursues the player through Rapture. According to the article, the player will take on the role of a Big Daddy with the ability to adopt a Little Sister to follow the player around and warn when the Big Sister approaches. PC Gamer Magazine The PC gamer article detailed the multi-player component of Bioshock 2. It explained that players will be given a choice between multiple characters. Revealed so far is a welder, a housewife, and a business man. Each character will have there own unique storyline. As you advance farther through the game more story will be revealed through items and events at your characters home, which you will visit between matches. Your character will begin to experience delusions as you become more and more spliced up. The article also revealed that there will be 10 multiplayer maps. There will be several new plasmids including one called "aero dash" and weapons will be upgradeable. GameTrailers TV Episode 208 The April 9, 2009 episode of Gametrailers TV gave fans their first glimpse at the gameplay of BioShock 2. The roughly two minute long clip is broken up into two segments: # The player is seen wielding the Drill and the Telekinesis plasmid, walking through a dark and badly damaged hallway. The player turns right up a flight of stairs past a Big Daddy corpse and sees the Big Sister standing in a room with "We will be reborn in the cold womb of the ocean" scrawled on the wall. This scene also appeared in Game informer magazine. The Big Sister runs back across the room at high speed and disappears, triggering a Tenenbaum radio message: "What was that? Was it her? (Urgently) Follow her!" The player moves into a darker room, and his "flashlight" turns on (automatically?) As the player looks around the room (which resembles a restaurant), agonized screaming is heard. The player walks down a flight of stairs drenched in blood, and sees the Big Sister who seems to be draining blood from a splicer with her needle. Upon seeing the player, the Big Sister drops the dead splicer and runs quickly across the room, jumping onto a pillar. The player follows, and enters a partially flooded room with two statues and a massive window dominating the far wall where the Big Sister is. As the player approaches, the Big Sister runs across the window, cutting it in several places before disappearing. Water begins shooting into the room as the player backs away. He turns back to look at the window as it explodes inwards, completely flooding the room in a tidal wave of debris and water. Then the player is caught in the wave, and goes under. When the player regains control he has no drill and is outside the city (underwater), looking back in through the shattered window. The Big Sister is nowhere to be seen. The player walks through the debris for a few seconds, then the video fades to the next scene. # A Little Sister is seen in front of the player, harvesting ADAM from a corpse. The player, wielding the Rivet Gun and Incinerate, is defending her from multiple splicers. Once again, this scene was also featured in GameInformer, and the level is obviously Fontaine Futuristics. This scene tends to be lighter and drier than the first. Using incinerate and the rivet gun, the player makes short work of the splicers, who seem to be far more deformed than before. The rivet gun seems to usually be a one shot kill. The player then switches to the drill and scores another one shot kill on a splicer who is attacking the little sister. Multiple cyclone-fire traps can be seen around the room, setting fire to any splicer who gets close. After the player finishes off the last splicer, the surrounding lights in what seems to be the entrance of Fontaine Futuristics began to vibrate. The little sister, frightened, then said " Mr B.....Mr B, Big sister doesn't want you playing with me......" Systematically, the player hears a "roar" in the dark room. The Big sister then appears, scans the room over a ledge in front of the player. She jumps onto the statue, shaped like a ball. Pumped with Adam, she uses her telekinesis to lift numerous furnitures and then throws at the player with great force.Stumbling back, the player loses control of his character as the Big Sister jumps high up in the air , landing on him and finally sticks her adam-draining needle into him. The "Bioshock 2" logo then appears later on. (To see the video yourself, please refer to youtube and type " BioShock 2 Hunting the Big Sister Developer Walk-Through" in the search engine. While watching the video, several interesting things can be noted: * Most, if not all of the pictures featured in GameInformer Magazine seem to be screenshots from these two videos * The health/eve bars look the same as in the first game, now with a plasmid readout below * The radio looks and sounds the same, as does Tenenbaum's picture on it * The water looks even better than the first game, and the underwater section looks particularly amazing, with great floating particle and object animations * The drill and rivet gun seem to be very powerful, both scoring one shot kills against Splicers (though they may have been upgraded in the video). * Two types of Rivet ammo, the standard "rivet" and the "magnum" rivet (antipersonnel) are used * However, the sounds for the drill and rivet gun are different from the first game, possibly due to the unfinished nature of the game. * In addition, unscripted sound effects such as splicers' screaming and flame sound effects are not audible in these clips, again most likely because the game is not finished The gameplay footage can be found on the Spike TV website * Flash HD version here * Quicktime HD version here * Windows Media HD version here Extra Information The teaser is now available for download in HD from the official 2K Games website. It is also on the Xbox Live Video Martetplace. For more information on BioShock 2, visit these sites: *Kotaku *[http://gameinformer.com/NR/rdonlyres/BBD90755-D289-429A-9B4C-A4322FB44313/17881/gi_bioshock2.jpg Game Informer Cover] *[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioshock-2-multiplayer-unveiled Eurogamer Multiplayer unveiled] * For more BioShock 2 related videos, go to GameSpot.com. BioShock 2 wallpapers and icons (first added April 21, 2009) can be found at the Cult of Rapture's Download Page. PCGamer magazine will also cover the multiplayer modes for BioShock 2 in its next issue. May 13th, 2009, IGN released a video named "Hunting the Big Sister" (Although the webpage was named as if the video had been quick-ripped) This is, seemingly, the second official video from 2k (instead of second-hand sources such as GameTrailers composition of footage) The video can be found here. Category:Games Category:BioShock 2